mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Verrell123/Archive 1
Please put me in symbiosis module Hey Friend's Welcome To my Talk Page You can Talk Anything About MLN Previous versions of this page have been archived: Polls Hey when you comment please use the sig button at the top of the editor. Here is the code for the poll. Feel free to change anything, and add more answers. This is the question. 1st Answer 2nd Answer 2rd Answer Turns out: This is the question. 1st Answer 2nd Answer 2rd Answer Hope this helps. :) Have fun! -- 09:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I vote 1st Answer.:)-- 05:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Images Please do not upload duplicate images. File:HouseofMantlesVictoryBanner.png is already available on the site. You are free to use any image uploaded to the site. I have deleted the duplicate file. Thanks 04:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ok im sorry Trade Please click 75 times on my lightworm module. I will send the animals as soon as posible. -- 07:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Trade ok Give Me Hawkand Wolf Totemic please More than 1 user There is no way you can get that many barnstars in a few days. Admit you used more than one user.-- 01:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Please remove it and you can't give you an barnstar. If you don't remove it we will forced to delete it.-- 02:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Remove it NOW!-- 12:32, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wait no you've had 10 hours!They are being deleted!-- 12:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Slow down. He might just have been expirementing with them. Right now I think hasn't been on for a little while. Don't be so rough on the new guys. -- 12:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded, Legoguy1866 you need to back off. There are no rules about giving yourself barnstars or experimenting in your own userspace. There is a policy against editing another users page and there are policies against threatening and intimidating other users. And, German77, I see your comment in this thread also. 17:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Its the first time that happens this and I don't care how many barnstars he have or he give him I just want to say that. 04:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Good job Good job getting to rank 8!-- 12:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thank's --Verrell123 11:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 05:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 05:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 05:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 05:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 05:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Deleted. 05:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) store If you let me I shall support your store!-- 00:33, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Trade Can I have 20 gypsum? I will pay 20 loose sparks. Reply if you agree. --commanderfox324 ( ps. my username for mln is commanderfox324) 4 pipes I will send you 50 Thornax.-- 10:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ok! --Verrell123 03:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) 22:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Trade I'll give you 50 loose sparks if you give me 50 pipes. Please reply Commanderfox324 (talk) 04:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 Please add personal templates to your userspace Please add personal templates like Message and Quiz to your userspace and not the main space. Thanks 05:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) |If you need help just say to me! Signature http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/mylegonetwork/images/9/9c/GreyBrick.png verrell123http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Verrell123 03:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) [[User:verrell123|'verrell123']]talk At--> 04:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Um well I doubt that you have 900 clicks to spare on my page. I don't have enough Thornax for that. Only around 200. If you want more than that I will get some more soon. -- 23:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Trade Request can i get 1 nebular crystal for 40 Click --Vrush123 (talk) 11:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok Ill join. What am I supposed to do? -- 01:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What am I supposed to do now? -- 01:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I invited more people to the agent's clan. -- 01:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) You said only that badge you can get next day? What do you mean? -- 01:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh I get it thanks! -- 01:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I am georgeeric999 in MLN. (My name's not George) -- 01:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What is the first mission?-- 09:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) You are supposed to invite other people to join thats how i got the second award. -- 14:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Its next day Its next day can I have the third badge? -- 15:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) In Reply In reply to the message you left:I already did.Heh-heh. Verrell123 Great Vrush yea -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 09:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Verrell123 Great Secret friend I have found somone with 3 racer rookie bagde.Name(Drag over it to see the name) -- 12:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay,,this one if that's what your talking about: .He has all of them and the Headline Hero Badge. In reply:I already did.See above. You forgot Also chase and legodac,Have more than 11 racing trophies. 21:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) OK {highlight) . He has a racers badge, headline hero, kers to the city, agents rookie and city rookie. -- 21:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Do you want a sig? Do you want a sig? like mine? Put it on a new page, to get it to work call it User:Verrell123/sig. P.S do you want any help on your page. 21:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Agent Badges Can I Create The Agent Badges.-- 01:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The Pic Creator!I'll do them right now Heres The pic: resize it to 40px like this: Code |40px ='s Ok I have mailed you the 50 apples and 1 apple pie. -- 00:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Adventure P.S:Did you do everything?The other pages look empty... Agents Clan When Do I Get My Rank 1 Badge I Don't Have it. 14:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Agents Rank 5? I don't really get it? What am I supposed to do? -- 21:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You must search the peopel with this boxes -- 13:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I kind of get it But what am I supposed to do if I want the next badge when you make it? --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett2 ']] [[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Speak to me ']] [[User:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods| Holiday Shipping!]] 'Happy Holidays! 23:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) page on your page you have all your badges: well if you remove the thumb| you can get it to look like this: -- 00:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) OK I will send you the Ancient Spear 10 clicks on my pet golem module please. --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett2 ']] [[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Speak to me ']] '''Holiday Shipping! '''Happy Holidays! 21:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Code part 1 FreddyderHamster's code is ar. Is that correct? What am I supposed to do now? --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett2 ']] [[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Speak to me ']] '''Holiday Shipping! '''Happy Holidays! 21:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) How can I help How can I help make the mission? --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett2 ']] [[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Speak to me ''']] '''Holiday Shipping! '''Happy Holidays! 00:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Why did you create a user page for one of the Echo prototypes? Please do not create networker pages in the user space. Thanks. 17:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Congrats. on your 333rd edit!-- 01:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Agents Badge Rank 5 He is in Bionicle Minirank right? What is the code box for? -- 02:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Rank 0? -- 02:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am blocking/unbocking you because I am doing a deal with joeman200 where he clicks on my pet golem module (he is buying 5 ancient spears) and he mails me any gypsum he receieve. To maximize the amount of Gypsum he recieves (and mails me), I block all of my other friends until he is done clicking. I am truly sorry if you want compensation that is fine. Did you know that I am selling 25% off to all store owners who buy in quantities of 5 or more to stock their store? If you want to improve your stock, I would be glad to sell a lot of stuff to you! -- 02:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for understanding Gypsum is so hard to get! -- 02:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Why is Echo Sad? I changed the '''verrell123]]talk 05:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) If you are still here Can you contact flamethrower about merging his wiki with yours (MLNtrade Market wiki with MLNcheat wiki)? 14:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) -- 16:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) dude dude come on! do not copy my sig. It looks like your a copy cat and can't code just copy people! If you make your own sig it will look like you are a good coder -- 00:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ok i chance it ya because i like the sig (I want to make the sig i want to edit now)~~>--[[User:verrell123|'verrell123']]talk 04:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! 13:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :You ca too copy people's code, it happens all of the time. People are always copying my sig, even now when it is really basic. Ajraddatz Talk 20:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Why would they copy your sig when they can just learn coding from a more experienced user to get a good sig or use EZsig which is even easier? 21:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) @Ajraddatz i think people copy your sig because he like your sig @bobafett2 Thanks --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 07:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox A sandbox is a page that is designed for people to play in and try out various Wiki features. Others know that a page named sandbox are not worth watching. This keeps trial and error edits out of the history of the real pages. 22:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) rank 9 well done on getting to rank 9! 195.93.21.102 who can't seem to find the symbol Thank's but who are you??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 07:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Im rank 7 (almost) I just need to trade for albums wanna help me rank up to 8? 22:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I will need hit singles 23:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) How many ??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) As many as you can spare. 00:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Check out my store the stuff is really cheap now care to buy? 00:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) if you have 2 or 3 nebular crystal [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) In a second I got 2 but later g2g 00:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) what is your MLN name im forgot because to many friends [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) georgeeric999 I just unblocked you I am rank 7 and I will need more hit singles to finish the rank. 00:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Soon In a moment a bit busy. Check out minifig wiki to see my REAL signature. 00:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ok [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Just search Just search minifig wiki. 00:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi With the banners on MLNT.Sorry that i reply here,but i can't reply or write messages.But i want the banners.:)-- 10:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No,problem with the nebs i don't need them yet.:)I need victory banners :)-- 11:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a transmuting pool who trasmuting my white bricks and you black bricks into 1 grey brick-- 11:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Can you please click my garrison module !-- 20:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi anyone want to help me a little? I will sell you nebular crystals? 20:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Should i archivig you talk page? 08:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ok [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Archive it Yes Archive it because it has already contracted glitches. 13:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ok [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC)